The Watcher
The Watcher is a Boss mob that is spawned in The Nether. It is one of the first two bosses that players can encounter before being able to enter Dravite Hills. It is spawned by right-clicking the ground with the Call of the Watcher. It is similar to a Ghast; it flies and it shoots purple fiery explosives at players. However, it is much stronger than a Ghast as it has a lot more health, and its fireballs can destroy Cobblestone. In 1.7.10 the Watcher has gained revamped AI, now moving sideway's in an attempt to dodge projectiles. Upon its death, it drops Bluefire Stone (always), 100 Netherite Ingots (always) and 3-6 Divine Shards. Combat There are many methods to combating The Watcher. Generally, there are 2 proper methods to fight The Watcher and 2 farming methods. Proper Method 1 (Melee) This method involves an enclosed area, strong armor and a very strong weapon. Basically, you trap the Watcher in an arena in which it cannot escape, and you combat it with rapid melee strikes. This method is not especially recommended unless you have Blast Protection Enchantments on your armor, which will reduce the damage received significantly. Recommended Equipment: ''Enchanted Realmite Armor or better, Sandslash (X2)/Ender Sword/Divine Sword/Scorching Sword. Proper Method 2 (Ranged) This method involves summoning The Watcher out in the open, and attacking it with ranged weapons. This is significantly easier than Method 1, as it is easier to dodge the attacks from The Watcher. However, it may take a longer time, due lower damage from ranged weapons. Regardless, it is still an effective way of killing The Watcher. ''Recommended Equipment: ''Enchanted Realmite Armor or better, Bowhead Anchor/Corrupted Cannon/Crabclaw Cannon/Bowhead Cannon. Farming Method 1 Make a 7x5x4 room made out of obsidian. You spawn The Watcher in the 5x5x4 space, and you stand in the small little gap with a hole to fight The Watcher. You should spawn The Watcher in the right middle of the room; if you summon the boss too close to walls he could be able to fly out. As long as you go from cover to cover you will be able to fight The Watcher without getting hurt, and if you stand without moving, you will take minimal damage anyway. Then just enter the 5x5 room to collect The Watcher's drops. Sometimes drops could spawn in the ground and therefore they will be destroyed; to prevent this you can made a 5 block high room so the boss will fly to the top and won't spawn drop underground. You can then repeat this method over and over. ''Recommended Equipment: ''It is recommended to have a decently powerful sword before doing this method. A Scorching Sword will do the job, but you will need to enchant it with an Unbreaking enchantment via an anvil as it has a very low durability. An Ender Sword would work even better as it has unlimited durabililty. As you barely get hurt doing this method, you will not need much armor to protect you. Realmite Armor will be all you need. ''Note: If you are wondering why the obsidian structure double layered, it's because The Watcher's explosions can sometimes deal splash damage to the Netherrack, so if you had one layer, it is likely that the Netherrack would be destroyed in The Watchers explosions. If your Netherrack around the Obsidian sturcture is being destroyed, you should probably reinforce the obsidian walls to try and fix the problem. Alternate Farming Method 1 This method involves simply requires at maximum 8 blocks that resist explosions to great degree (Obsidian, Dark Stone, etc). Build an extremely small area (1X2X1) area with a ceiling and a window to 1 side. Spawn The Watcher in that small area. The Watcher cannot escape and is almost completely harmless. You can attack it through the window with any weapon - it cannot hurt you unless you are extremely close to it. When it dies, you can destroy the structure and collect the drops inside. NOTE: As of the 1.7.10 version of this mod, this farming method no longer works. The watcher requires a 5x5x5 area to be spawned. Recommended Equipment: ''Anything that can deal damage and has infinite durability. 'Note:' If you build this structure into the side of a wall, the drops have a chance to squeeze through the wall and continue moving until there is open space. For example, if you build this structure underground, the drops may end up on the surface. It is EXTREMELY IMPORTANT to clear out any fires near this structure. If the drops do happen to squeeze out, they have a large chance of popping out into a fire, which will destroy the drops.'' Alternate Farming Method 2 This method bears resemblance to the original farming method, only using the minimum amount of obsidian possible to reduce costs while keeping safe. This method relies purely on ranged damage, so it is recommended to have at least a Shadow Bow before attempting this method. For this method, you will need a total of 40 obsidian. To start off, build a square of obsidian one block off the ground, around a 5x5 area, making the corners out of another block of your choice (in this case, I used sandstone). Next, place obsidian on top of each of those corners, adding your block of choice on top of them. Don't worry what your block is, it'll be removed later and is just used for building the frame. Next, place obsidian between the top blocks, so that the top part is identical to the bottom part. Then on top of the second ring you just made, place a two-block high pillar of your choice block in the center of each obsidian. This will act as a frame for the last step. Finally, place a cross of obsidian between the four pillars you built, leaving the very center blank. Remove the frame blocks (sandstone in these images) and you will have yourself a completed killroom. It looks pretty funny doesn't it? Rest assured, using a ranged weapon for this weapon can guarantee you won't get hit whatsoever, and the watcher will not be flying away under these conditions, so you can shoot to your hearts content. It'll take a while, but with 950 HP that can't be helped. Happy farming! Uses The Divine Shards that it drops are used in the crafting of Divine Stones, which are then used to craft Divine Tools, Weapons and Armor. It is not recommended to make Divine Armor as it requires a total of 234 Divine Shards, meaning you have to kill at minimum 39 Watchers. However, the Divine Sword (requires 36 Divine Shards) is worth getting, as it deals 29 Melee damage and has infinite durability, making it quite a bit stronger than the Ender Sword. The Netherite Ingots it drops are also extremely useful, as Netherite Ingots are required to craft Hellstone Ingots, which are used in the crafting of the Mysterious Clock and The Call of the Watcher, allowing you to spawn the boss again. The Bluefire Stone it drops is used to craft the Bluefire Sword which has medium durability and high damage, but is easily surpassed by the Divine Sword. It also makes Angelic Armor, which allows you to fly around freely, requiring 11 Bluefire Stones to craft. Bluefire Stones are also used in the crafting of the Arcana Portal; the full portal can be crafted using 2 Bluefire Stones. Trivia *The Watcher is one of two Nether bosses in Divine RPG, the other being the King of Scorchers. *The Watcher looks very similar to an Ender Watcher, whose drop is needed to make the Call of the Watcher. Category:The Nether Category:Boss Mobs Category:Mobs Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Ranged Mobs Category:Flying Mobs